


I Know You Love Me

by twinkdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkdean/pseuds/twinkdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas had a serious fight. </p><p>It was so much bigger than any fight they had before. They fought so long and hard, in the end, they both forgot what they were even fighting about. </p><p>"Fine! Go fuck someone else for all I care." Dean spits. Not meaning a word but it still stings as the words hit Castiel's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Love Me

Dean and Cas had a serious fight. It was so much bigger than any fight they had before. They fought so long and hard, in the end, they both forgot what they were even fighting about.

"Fine! Go fuck someone else for all I care." Dean spits. Not meaning a word but it still stings as the words hit Castiel's ears.

Cas storms off, fuming and upset, and walks outside to somewhere hopefully where he could get drunk and grind on some hot guys. Not actually do anything serious though. He just wants to get Dean angry, though he knew Dean wasn't going to come after him. Cas just wanted to get drunk. He just wanted to forget about the fight for a little while.

Its around 9PM when he gets to the club.  

People already drunk and dancing all over each other. Cas makes his way through the warm dancing bodies and over to the bar. He orders one beer. Then another. Then another.

And before he knows it, he's drunk.

"Rough night?" The bartender asks him, kindly.

"Very." Cas replies sadly.

"Here, try our special, on the house." The bartender says as he passes the drink to him.

"Thanks." Cas smiles politely and starts drinking his drink. 

He stands up and stumbles his way down to the dance floor.

Cas spots a tall figure walking over to him. He was hot, not as hot as Dean of course, nowhere near. But he was attractive.

"Hey there, beautiful." Cas thinks the man says, it was hard to hear over the music and well, he was pretty fucked off his face. "What's your name?"

Cas puts his hands on his waist and pulls him close. He grinds his hips onto the other man's clear erection. He puts his mouth next to his ear and is about to whisper his name. But before Cas could answer he's being pulled away by someone strong. He starts to panic, but looks over to see a furious Dean pulling him outside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yells. "I have been looking all over town for you for 3 hours! And I see you fucking dry humping some guy in a club!"

Seeing someone else's hands on Cas made him sick. Cas was his, no one elses.

"You told me to go fuck someone else," Cas says bitterly, slurring his words, "I'm just obeying your orders."

Dean's face softened, remembering the fight, fuck he felt so bad. Cas means the world to him and he was throwing it all away.

"Fuck, Cas," he runs his fingers through his hair, "I didn't mean that, I didn't mean anything I said, ok? I was just mad and you mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you. Fuck, I'm sorry Cas. I just..." Dean looks away unable to finish his sentence.

Cas giggles, fuck he's drunk. "It's okay, Dean, I know you love me."

Dean doesn't know what to say. He can't say he doesn't love Cas, because he does, more than anything. But Dean has never been good with emotions and he's never been good at saying "I love you." He's only ever said it to his mother. In all honesty, he is terrified of telling Cas about how he feels. He has never been good with rejection and if Cas didn't say it back, he would break inside because Cas is the love of his life and he just wouldn't know what to do if he didn't feel the same way.

"You love me." Cas says slurring his words. "You wouldn't have pulled me away from him if you didn't love me."

"Oh my god. You're drunk. Come on, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes as he held Cas up.

"You're so in love with me!" Cas giggled. "Just admit it, Dean!"

Dean ignored his pestering as he tried to haul his drunk body to his car.

"Oh wow." he hiccuped and poked him on the cheek. "You're so serious."

"Just get in the car." Dean said softly as he carefully let go of Cas.

"Get in the fucking car." he said firmer as Cas continued to giggle at him.

"Son of a bitch." Dean sighed as he picked Cas up and placed him in the backseat.

"I love you too, you know?" Cas said softly and giggly. Dean almost swerved off the road.

"What?" he said breathlessly as he turned to look at the sleeping Cas.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through Cas's hair. He is so beautiful, Dean thought.

"I love you so much, Cas."

***

Dean laid Cas down in his bed. He took off Cas's t-shirt and jeans as he slept and put one of his shirts on him. Fuck did Cas look amazing in Dean's shirt. It was noticeably too big for his skinny figure and made him look so cute and innocent. Cas takes Dean's breath away every time he sees him. He was just so perfect. I'm so lucky to have him, Dean thought. Dean thinks like this a lot.

Dean removed his own clothes and carefully climbed into bed with him, trying not to move the bed too much or make to much noise to wake him. Dean draped his arm around him and pulled him into a warm embrace, subconsciously rubbing his hand up and down Cas's stomach.

"Mm.. that feels good, daddy." Cas mumbles.

Dean blushes as he realises what he had been doing. He takes his arm off Cas and faces the other way as he tries to ignore his hard on.

"Daaadddy, come bacck" Cas groans.

"Cas," Dean turns around to face his back again, "Cas, baby, are you awake?"

"Yes daddy," Cas replies in an innocent voice, "Daddy, I need you. My cock is so hard for you. I need you inside me."

"You're drunk and I'm tired, go back to sleep baby."

"I'm not drunk." Cas turns around and rubs his cock against Dean's. "I promise."

"Caaas." Dean moans.

"I'm so tired."

"Pleeease." Cas begs.

"Fine, but I don't have the energy to fuck you." Dean turns Cas around and sticks his fingers in his mouth.

"Suck." Dean commands.

"Yes daddy," Cas replies.

Cas sucks on Dean's fingers swirling them around in his mouth as Dean pulls Cas's pants down, along with his underwear, with his free hand.

"So good for me, Cas," he says as he takes his fingers out of Cas's mouth and cautiously inserts it into Cas's ass.

Dean slowly pumps his finger in and out of Cas as he quietly and breathlessly moans. He arches his back and threads his fingers through Dean's hair making him groan as he adds a second finger.

"So good, daddy, that feels so good." Cas moans, loud. "Fuck, more daddy, need more, daddy please, more."

"Fuck, yes, right there!" Cas moans as Dean adds a third finger and hits his prostate.

Cas pulls Dean's hair harder and grabs his own dick with his other hand as he gets close. 

"Right there, daddy, fuck!" Cas screams, actually screams Dean's name as he comes.

"Now get some sleep good night, Cas." Dean kisses him gently and pulls him close.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, daddy." Cas whispers low and raspy in Dean's ear.

"I love you." Cas said.

"I love you too." Dean said. 

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic ever yay  
> its shit  
> bye


End file.
